Unexpected Revenge
by Kaozuki Naru
Summary: Ternyata Sasuke mempunyai dendam pada Kakashi,Dendam apakah itu? Warning! OOC total! Gaje! Gak bener! My first fict!


Siapa bilang seorang Sasuke Uchiha hanya punya dendam pada Konoha dan Itachi??

Dia juga punya dendam pada Kakashi, hehehehe….

Mari kita lihat fict gaje dibawah ini untuk membuktikannya…

* * *

Saat Sasuke sudah membunuh Danzo, dan sekarang dia hampir membunuh Karin, teman satu timnya sendiri, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang penuh dendam, bahkan pada orang yang tidak punya salah apa-apa padanya, ironis…

"Sa..sasuke…Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Karin berkata dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, cepatlah beristirahat di alam baka…" Sasuke berkata dengan dinginnya.

Satu senti lagi chidori akan menghantam tubuh Karin, tapi…

"Sasuke-Kuuunn!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke kaget dan menghentikan chidorinya. Terlihat sosok perempuan berambut pink terengah-engah mendekatinya,

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Karin tak berdaya, hanya tidur-tiduran. (udah tahu dia sekarat…)

"Sasuke-kun! Izinkan aku untuk bergabung bersamamu!" Sakura berteriak dengan lantang.

"Hentikan, Sakura!!!! Kau tak bisa bertindak sendirian seperti itu!"

Seorang jonin berambut silver bermasker item lupa dicuci 3 tahun itu menghampiri mereka berdua (bertiga deh sama Karin).

"Heh, Kakashi, ya?" Sasuke sepertinya terlihat tambah emosi.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada balas dendam dan akhirnya kau termakan kegelapan, Sasuke..." Kakashi menasehati Sasuke dengan bijaknya.

"OMONG KOSONG!!! KAU JUGA YANG MENYEBABKAN AKU DENDAM PADAMU!! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH SEKARANG JUGA!!!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan sangat keras dan penuh amarah, membuat author takut melihatnya.

"Kau punya dendam apa padaku, Sasuke?" Kakashi melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran plus gaje.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu? ADA DUA YANG MEMBUATKU DENDAM PADAMU!!!" Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke mukanya.

Itu termasuk penghinaan terhadap sensei, dalam UUD Negara Hi ayat 5 pasal 8.

"PERTAMA!!!!" Semua memandang serius kearah Sasuke.

"Kau telah…MENGGUNAKAN SENNEN GOROSHI PADA UKE-KU!!!"

Semua orang yang berada di TKP cengok gondok.

"Uke-mu?" Kakashi dan Sakura saling memandang dengan tatapan heran…

"Kau telah menusuk bagian belakang si Dobe-Naruto itu dasar Baka-Sensei!!"

Sasuke makin geram, sementara di kepala Kakashi dan Sakura teringat akan kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu, saat mereka baru saja masuk ke Tim 7 dan sedang latihan.

"Karena kejadian itu, saat malam dia terus saja mengeluh kesakitan, dan aku jadi salah paham padanya,, Karena itu juga kami saling tak mau bicara selama beberapa hari!!! " Sasuke bicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Salah paham apa?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, dengan sangat familiar seperti sedia kala.

"Aku kira dia telah berbuat 'itu' denganmu karena dia menjawab karena Kakashi-Sensei, saat aku lihat dia berjalan dengan pincang. Jadi, yah…begitulah…"

Wajah Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke sadar akan tangan Kakashi yang nangkring seenak jidat di bahunya, dan menyingkirkannya dengan sigap, diikuti suara indah bak toa…

"KEDUA!!!!!"

Glek,, semuanya dengan serius memandang Sasuke lagi.

"KAU TELAH MENEMBAK NARUTO SAAT AKU TAK ADA DI SISINYA!!!!

DAN ITU YANG MEMBUATKU SANGAT DENDAM PADAMU, ERO-SENSEI SIALANN!!!!"

Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi dan menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Kakashi-Sensei mana mungkin menembak Naruto??!!! Dia itu muridnya sendiri!!!

Memangnya kapan terjadinya??!!" Sakura yang paling kaget, protes pada Sasuke..

"Saat Naruto latihan menggunakan Futon Rasenshuriken…" Jawab Sasuke dengan ringan. Sementara itu Kakashi terlihat panik dan menelan ludah.

"Da….darimana kau tahu hal itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi dengan muka TOTALLY PANIC. Pgen muntah liat wajahnya.

"Hmph. Tentu saja dari para _readers_-setia Naruto Shippuden, terutama Kaozuki, Author fict ini…" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai. Dan….eh? Kakashi berjalan kearah…KEARAH SAYA???!!!! *panik mode on*

"KAOZUKIIIII KAMU YANG KASIH SPOILER KE DIA, YA??!!!" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan mangekyou-nya….hiiiiii….*author ngebrigidig*

"Eehh… I…iya, om…eh mas... eh akang…" Jawab Kaozuki gagap.

"RAIKIRIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YA KAMI-SAMA!!!!! MAMA TOLONG!!!!" Author lari ngibrit.

Tak disangka, Sasuke mencegat Kakashi yang hampir membabi buta.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke lalu mempersiapkan chidori nagashi-nya kearah jantung Kakashi.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!!!"

Sementara itu yang mau dichidori malah melongo.

"Kakashi-Senseeii!!!!!" Sakura berlari kedepan Kakashi dan,,,

"TRANG!!" Chidori Sasuke dipatahkan oleh Sakura dengan menggunakan kunai.

"Minggirlah, Sakura!!" Sasuke hampir menghujam Sakura dengan kunai,

Tetapi datanglah…..

"SAKURA-CHAANN!!!!!!" Suara indah bak toa dari kejauhan dating dengan kecepatan cahaya Eyeshield 21, dan dengan cepatnya menggendong

Seseorang,,,,

"Naruto!!! Aku disinii!!!" Teriak Sakura dengan Shannaro-nya.

"Eh?" Naruto cengok melihat Sakura yang tadinya ingin digendongnya agar menjauh dari Sasuke masih berada di tempat. '_Terus, yang aku gendong siapa, dong??_'

Naruto menelan ludah dan melihat kearah orang yang digendongnya…

"Hoo, Dobe. Saking rindunya langsung menenteng seme-mu ini?"

"TEMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????"

* * *

THE END

Kisah yang very-very GAJE dan chara yang sumpah OOC tenan.

Diadaptasi dari Naruto Shippuden 483-484. Kekekek…

_Review please?_


End file.
